<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by Ivychankasumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105880">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi'>Ivychankasumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950's, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Beta Dick Grayson, Bruce abraza a tu marido por favor, M/M, Omegaverse, Self-Esteem Issues, problemas de autoestima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"¡Es como un cuento de hadas!" Eso es lo que las revistas decían, pero ellos no podían ver lo que Dick veía. No podían escuchar lo que Dick escuchaba. Porque ser un beta casado con un alfa rico nunca había sido como el libro de sus sueños.</p>
<p>Brudick. One-Shot. 1950’s AU. Omegaverse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BruDick Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105691">Enough</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi">Ivychankasumi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Para el Prompt de Omegaverse de la BruDick Week 2021!</p>
<p>Espero que lo disfruten~ </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras Alfred terminaba de recoger su saco, Damian tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida. Cuando estaba molesto, afilaba sus ojos verdes y hacia un pequeño ruido con los labios.</p>
<p>– Tcht.</p>
<p>Dick parecía un poco más perdido en sí mismo, pero aún lo suficiente pendiente para notar el comportamiento del cachorro. No podía decirle que todo estaba bien, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así de enojado toda la noche. </p>
<p>– Es hora de ir a descansar.</p>
<p>– No quiero ir a descansar. </p>
<p>Suspiró, acercándose al pequeño y tomando su hombro. Se inclinó ligeramente y pasó sus dedos a su barbilla, para que alzara un poco su rostro, y lo viera directamente.</p>
<p>– Se que no quieres, pero debes hacerlo. Mañana tienes un desayuno importante con tu padre, ¿O no?</p>
<p>– Él tiene que saberlo hoy Grayson. ¡Hoy mismo!</p>
<p>– Tu padre sabe lo que escuchó. No necesitas decirle nada, Dami.</p>
<p>– Lo que tiene que saber es mi opinión al respecto. – Apretaba los puños decidido a tomar camino a la oficina del mayor y gritarle a todo pulmón lo que pensaba del evento al que acababan de asistir. O más bien, de sus anfitriones.</p>
<p>– Damian. – Esta vez habló más alto, un tanto severo. – Por favor. Yo veré esto, ¿Sí? –</p>
<p>– ¡Pero…! – Quería seguir protestando, defenderlo. Estaba en su naturaleza como alfa, pelear por su familia. Pero Dick tenía esa mirada de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No sabía si era con él, o por el mismo problema, pero prefirió no arriesgarse. Bufó enojado y ladeó el rostro. – Bien. Que sea como gustes.</p>
<p>Dick le volvió a sonreír. Se inclinó hacia él y besó su mejilla. </p>
<p>– Gracias, Dami. – El niño sintió el rostro algo avergonzado y se apresuró a subir a su habitación, a descansar. A pesar de que seguía llamando Grayson al Beta, hacía mucho tiempo que lo había comenzado a considerar como una madre. Eso no quería decir que pudiera acostumbrarse aún a los cariños propios de una. </p>
<p>Al menos, Dick se quedó más tranquilo y dio un largo suspiro.</p>
<p>– ¿Desea que lo ayude en algo más, señor? – Alfred, quien no sabía qué sucedía, pero usualmente era el adulto razonable de la casa, esperaba que tuviera más confianza en pedirle consejo a él. </p>
<p>– No, Alfred. También deberías ir a descansar. – El mayor tardó un par de segundos en asentir, y se retiró aun con los sacos en el brazo. </p>
<p>Richard suspiró, tomando el pasamanos de las elegantes escaleras de esta mansión. La gran cantidad de escalones lo abrumó por unos segundos. Eran tantos.</p>
<p>Bruce apareció de un momento a otro en la habitación, dando un suspiro cansado.</p>
<p>– Lo siento, tenía que responder a Lucius con urgencia. No podía esperar. – </p>
<p>Bruce tenía diferentes tipos de negocios y fábricas en todo Gotham. Había encabezado la lista de los hombres más ricos de 1953, y había formado parte del ranking de todo el país. A Dick no le sorprendería que pronto, con la velocidad que su imperio empresarial crecía, entrara en una lista mundial.</p>
<p>Ese tipo de poder era lo que lo mantenía ocupado gran parte del día. También era lo que los tenía regresando a casa a estas horas de la noche, ataviados en elegantes ropas con toques de opulencia. El traje de Damian y Bruce tenía toques de hilos dorados en el cuello y las mangas. Richard zafiros reales como gemelos y un collar ligero de plata.</p>
<p>Cuando otros alfas acaudalados de antiguas familias de Gotham te invitan a una de sus fiestas, no puedes simplemente negarte. Sus decisiones y amistad ayudaban a que el dinero siguiera corriendo con facilidad en sus manos. Siempre era como un mundo nuevo cuando entraba allí. Tanta comida, joyas, tantas bromas que se sentían ajenas al resto del mundo. Por eso le gustaba Bruce, sus pensamientos nunca eran tan banales. </p>
<p>– ¿Richard? – Bruce estaba a su lado, algo confundido.</p>
<p>Ah. Ahora se daba cuenta que no le había respondido en varios minutos.</p>
<p>– Lo siento, estoy cansado. – Contestó comenzando a subir las escaleras. Estaba tan cansado como para comenzar a fingir una sonrisa. Bruce ya comenzaba a presentir que algo malo sucedía, pero no entendía qué.</p>
<p>Dick suponía que para él no fue tan importante lo que sucedió. No como lo es para él. No podía culparlo tampoco. Era un alfa apuesto y rico que siempre había vivido en la clase alta de Gotham. Por más que se amaran, habían cosas que jamás entendería.</p>
<p>Su historia de amor ya había sido contada un par de veces en algún periódico o revista especializado en entrometerse en la vida de la alta sociedad. No lo hacían todos del mismo modo. Algunos de ellos eran exagerados y lo llamaban un cuento de hadas. Los peores eran los que los usaban de ejemplo para criticar el cómo se estaban “perdiendo la moralidad por culpa de la modernidad”. Dick era un artista, pero nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a una parte tan agresiva de la prensa.</p>
<p>Había nacido en el circo. El acto de sus padres siempre fue reconocido por el mundo. Los voladores Grayson eran la función principal, además de ser acompañados de los extraordinarios actos de todos aquellos que fueron sus amigos desde niño. Richard estaba destinado a seguir con esa tradición, practicando con ellos desde que empezó a caminar. Jamás se sintió atado por ello. El circo era una enorme y dulce manada de la cual estaba feliz de formar parte. Cuando supo que era beta, incluso, se sintió aliviado. Sus padres lo eran, y prefería ser uno también. No tenían las responsabilidades que los alfas tenían ni eran oprimidos de la manera en que los omega lo eran. </p>
<p>Todo cambió cuando el joven empresario Bruce Wayne entró a sus vidas. Richard quedó prendado de ese apuesto alfa desde el primer momento. Sonreía para sus adentros cada que pensaba en su perfil. Gotham se volvió rápidamente su lugar favorito para presentarse. Esperaba con emoción a que llegara la primavera para volver a aquel lugar. Bruce se había vuelto uno de los patrocinadores del circo, así que, ahora pasaban varias semanas, casi dos meses, allí. Era la mejor época del año. Bruce lo invitaba a dar paseos por diferentes lugares, cenaban juntos, tomaban uno que otro trago, y Dick era tan feliz.</p>
<p>Sintió su corazón temblar cuando una primavera, luego de que Bruce no se presentara en los días de instalación, lo viera desde lo alto del trapecio acompañado de una chica pelirroja y un pequeño cachorro de ojos azules y el cabello negro. Trastabilló en uno de sus saltos de manera que el público soltó un grito de sorpresa. Actuó como si hubiera sido un resbalón planeado y todos aplaudieron. ¡Fue un gran alivio luego el show, cuando Bruce le presentó a ambos! Barbara era hija de James Gordon, su buen amigo del escuadrón de alfas que era la policía. Jason era su protegido. Un chico que había adoptado para comenzar a formar una manada.</p>
<p>Aún así, la palabra manada lo tensó un tanto. Dick conocía bien las restricciones que tenía la sociedad. Un alfa joven era normal que fuera algo solitario, pero conforme los años pasaban, debía adherirse o conformar una. Bruce era demasiado rico como para unirse a una manada nueva, pensaba. Había tomado a un cachorro para comenzarla, pero dudaba que llegara a pasar demasiado tiempo sin que buscara a un Omega. Ya debía estarlo haciendo. </p>
<p>Era un alfa adinerado, fuerte y apuesto. Tenía perfectamente posibilidades para buscar a un omega en su misma clase social. Algún omega de facciones finas y modales excelentes. O bien, si así lo deseaba, aún había lugares pobres donde vendían a los omegas más bellos y exóticos que se pudieran pagar. A veces sus propias familias, incluso. A Bruce no le hacían falta opciones, pero Dick quería ilusionarse por un tiempo más.</p>
<p>Un par de años después, mientras un Jason que ya había presentado su género secundario como alfa se iba haciendo más rebelde, Bruce apareció con un niño más al circo. Tim Drake. El chico era un poco más grande de lo que llegó Jason. Había perdido a su manada, recientemente había surgido como un omega y por supuesto que no podía dejarlo solo. </p>
<p>Luego de eso, incluso en el circo comenzaron los rumores del extraño hombre que era Bruce. No se casaba, era el segundo niño que adoptaba y los años comenzaban a correr. Dick incluso llegó a ofenderse personalmente cuando insinuaron que la única razón que tuvo para adoptar a Tim fue para volverlo su omega, ya que tenía un par de millones detrás de él. Bruce no ayudaba a esos niños por cosas como esas, él era un hombre decente. Él era bueno.</p>
<p>El tiempo le dio la razón, para su desgracia. Bruce anunció ante la prensa que se había comprometido con alguien, aunque esperarían un tiempo para llevar a cabo una boda. Era una mujer preciosa, alta, delgada, de ojos verdes maravillosos. Una mujer de medio oriente que realmente se veía preciosa en las fotografías, a su lado, con una mano en su pecho, mientras Bruce la sostenía de la cintura. El revuelo porque fuera un alfa no fue muy grande, ya que pertenecía a la misma clase social que Bruce.</p>
<p>Dick decidió dejar de llorar el día que la pareja anunció a su primer cachorro. Para ser una alfa, Talia Al Ghul había quedado embarazada pronto, del que sería el primero de muchos herederos. </p>
<p>Siguió las noticias por meses, incluso fingió bastante alegría cuando la conoció al volver a Gotham. Era algo que debió saber desde el inicio. Él era un beta, y era el trapecista de un circo que iba de aquí para allá por todo el país. Las posibilidades de salir con este hombre eran… nulas. Tal vez si hubiera sido una mujer beta, las cosas serían distintas. Las posibilidades de que un alfa embarace a una beta eran pocas, pero eran mayores que a una mujer alfa. Con ese pequeño margen, tal vez, él hubiera volteado a verlo. Pero sólo se dio una mirada en el espejo y aceptó lo que debió aceptar desde que lo conoció. </p>
<p>El primer cachorro de Bruce Wayne había nacido, pero a las semanas, los titulares cambiaron por un nuevo escándalo. Bruce y Talia habían roto su compromiso. El embarazo y el parto habían sido demasiado complicados para ella, y su padre no estaba nada contento. Ella era una alfa, con mucho más autonomía que un omega, pero no era la líder de su manada, y según sus tradiciones, con una manada tan pequeña y sin la misma autoridad que su padre, decidió que debía dejar a Bruce. El pequeño cachorro se quedó en manos de Wayne, y la prensa comenzó a perseguirlo una vez más.</p>
<p>Para este punto, Dick ya no sabía cómo sentirse ante todos los cambios que había tenido la vida de Bruce. La cantidad de subidas y bajadas parecían haber afectado su expresión jovial, pero seguía siendo un hombre atractivo y amable, uno que volvió a invitarlo a salir en cuanto el circo volvió a Gotham. </p>
<p>Esperaba verlo un tanto más triste ante la perdida de su prometida, pero sólo lucía cansado. Tres niños debía ser bastante para un alfa. Ellos de por sí no son maternales y tenía que encargarse de tantos. En las funciones ya no vio mucho a Jason, y Tim se sentaba al lado de Bruce de modo que los rumores volvieron a reavivarse. Pero Dick podía hablar con este luego del acto, y sabía bien que sólo eran como un padre y un hijo. Y Wayne, alfa o no, aunque pareciera que el origen de su cansancio eran sus niños, en realidad era la agresiva prensa.</p>
<p>Dick trató de consolarlo. Los medios siempre eran así con las figuras publicas, dependiendo de qué tan grande era su tamaño. Con ellos también era cruel a veces, aunque viajar tan constantemente los protegía un poco. Dick lo animó a que pronto encontraría otra pareja. Esta vez, un omega con el que pudiera tener esa familia que tanto esperaban esos reporteros y hombres ricos; seguramente que Bruce igual.</p>
<p>Pero él también parecía cansarse cuando escuchaba eso. Como si algo en las palabras de Dick fuera tan amargo como las palabras de los demás. ¿Cuál sería su sorpresa que la razón apareciera una noche, tras salir a cenar como tantas veces lo habían hecho? No hubo palabras en un inicio. Bruce lo tomó de la cintura, lo apretó contra él y lo besó de una manera que jamás había sido besado. Ni siquiera pensó en negarse. Rodeó su cuello y se movió con todo ese amor que había guardado por años.</p>
<p>Otra de las razones por las que Bruce había terminado su compromiso, el por qué lo dejo ir tan fácil, era por un amor por el beta que no podía comprender. Sabía bien sus implicaciones sociales, y que no podía atraerlo con los métodos tradicionales, como si fuera un omega, y por eso trato de seguir viviendo como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Intentarlo con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a soportarlo. Pero fue él quien no pudo más. No podía ver a Richard volver a irse de su lado.</p>
<p>El amor que tantas veces creyó no correspondido, era mutuo, con las mismas inseguridades estúpidas sobre el mundo y sobre el otro. </p>
<p>La vida le había regalado una oportunidad de oro y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Dos meses pasaron volando en medio de amor, regalos y citas, y Dick tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva. Enfrentar al mundo por Bruce, o seguir escondido dentro de la carpa del circo. </p>
<p>Solamente porque Bruce lo apoyaba en esto, decidió quedarse con él, con lo que esto implicaba. Con toda la tristeza que le provocaba, decidió dejar su acto, a sus padres, y a su manada. Todos lo amaban tanto como él a ellos, y por eso le desearon lo mejor, con la promesa de verlo cada primavera. Fue triste dejar los cielos, pero era hora que plantara los pies en la Tierra. </p>
<p>En la siguiente primavera, en cuanto sus padres estuvieron en tierra gotamita, ante la sorpresa del mundo, Richard y Bruce contrajeron feliz y dulce matrimonio. Así las cosas se volvieron un tanto entretenidas. </p>
<p>Jason sólo era seis años menor que él, así que nunca pudieron tener una relación de madre e hijo. Con Tim fue mucho más tranquilo. Era un chico inteligente y capaz, que le pedía consejo para cosas como asuntos con alfas que lo pretendían desde edad muy temprana, como a cualquier omega le sucedía. Damian era el más complicado de los tres. Ninguno de los dos quiso prohibirle estar en contacto con su madre. Eso sería cruel para todos, así que el cachorro recibía varias veces al año a la hermosa Talia en casa. Las miradas que ella le dirigía a Dick eran asesinas… pero era buena con Damian. Le traía regalos, lo mimaba y le contaba sobre su abuelo, que nunca volvería a pisar esta casa, según las propias palabras de este, en su carta de “felicitación” por la boda. Que el alfa que tenía un cachorro con su hija terminara casándose con un simple beta lo había ofendido profundamente.</p>
<p>Pero Dick tenía paciencia siempre con Damian. Jugaba con él cada que le dejaba, lo ayudaba con una que otra tarea. Cuando el cachorro mostró interés en las maniobras que hacía en las barras, le enseñó desde las bases del equilibrio todo lo que podía hacer. Ver su rostro iluminado al lograr mantenerse de pie en la cuerda fue suficiente recompensa para las horas que pasaron entrenando. </p>
<p>Lentamente, el menor de la familia Wayne fue apegándose más a Dick. Una que otra vez se les escapaba la palabra madre y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, antes de huir. Eso le parecía absolutamente adorable, y le producía mucha tranquilidad. Mientras los años pasaban, la casa parecía cada vez más la de una familia. Se respiraba tranquilidad, y Bruce estaba tan feliz como él.</p>
<p>Cuando se casó, creyó que sería suficiente con esto. Ser felices, estar juntos, cuidarse los unos a los otros… Pero la sociedad es tan cruel como siempre…</p>
<p>– ¿Sucede algo? – La voz de Bruce volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Hasta ahora se sentía como si hubiera estado actuando en automático. </p>
<p>– No, no sucede nada. – Fue su respuesta con una sonrisa pequeña, terminando de ponerse un pantalón ligero de lino. Al quitarse la camisa, observó su reflejo y su cuello absolutamente limpio. Ninguna mordida que afirmara su lazo con Bruce. Sólo el anillo de plata descansando en su mano. Se puso la última prenda y se movió a la cama a paso pesado. </p>
<p>Bruce no pensaba que fuera “nada”. Desde el coche Dick estaba distante. Algo había sucedido, pero no quería decírselo. </p>
<p>– No tienes que ocultarme cosas.</p>
<p>– No te estoy ocultando nada. – Dick se cubrió con la pesada manta. Las noches en Gotham eran frías. Quería que Bruce se apresurara a cambiarse. Entre más rápido se fuera a dormir, más rápido olvidaría el sabor amargo en su boca. </p>
<p>El alfa suspiró, dejándose la camisa abierta y sentándose de su lado de la cama, observando fijamente a su beta. Dick no era el mejor para comunicarse cuando era algo sobre sí mismo, aunque siempre se lo pedía a él y a Damian. Siguió observándolo, aún si lo incomodaba. Quería saber.</p>
<p>– ¿Qué? – Preguntó en voz suave. Bruce sólo no se movía. – ¿Qué? – Insistió en un tono mucho menos paciente.</p>
<p>– Por favor, dime qué pasó. Hay algo que te molesta, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto si no me dices qué fue.</p>
<p>– … No es nada importante. – Murmuró.</p>
<p>– Es lo suficientemente importante como para tenerte así, Dick… – Acercó su mano para acariciar su cabello, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.</p>
<p>– Yo no… – Suspiró por la insistencia de Bruce. – Es estúpido. No hay algo que puedas hacer para cambiarlo, así que… No importa.</p>
<p>– Quiero saber qué es. – Su voz fue mucho más firme en esta ocasión. Él no era tan paciente. – Incluso si no puedo hacer nada al respecto, al menos quiero compartirlo contigo. – Y tomó su mano. Era tan cálido a pesar de esa expresión tosca en su rostro… Dick suspiró.</p>
<p>– … Escuché lo que el anfitrión y sus amigos estaban diciéndote…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>“¿Cuándo te veremos con un omega, Wayne?”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Estoy casado, eso no es necesario.”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Bueno, claro, te… casaste con aquel hermoso beta. Lindo en verdad, creí que era omega la primera vez que lo vi. Pero no puedes decirnos que eso es todo lo que esperas, ¿O sí?”</i>
  </p>
</div>– … ¿Lo que dijeron acerca de nuestro matrimonio?–<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>“Un alfa no sólo necesita una esposa obediente y bella en casa. Necesita una manada grande. Algunos cachorros alfa que le traigan fuerza y algunos omega que den ese toque de elegancia a las alianzas entre familias. ¡Uno de cada uno no es suficiente!”</i>
  </p>
</div>Dick asintió, desviando la mirada, en un gesto de dolor que no terminaba de manejar.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>“Si tanto le molesta a tu beta, ¿Por qué no compras a un lindo omega? Puedes tenerlo como un útil juguete personal. Que tenga a tus cachorros y te da el placer que un alfa merece.”</i>
  </p>
</div>Sus crueles risas aún calaban en la mente de Dick.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>“¡Nada se siente mejor que un omega Bruce!”</i>
  </p>
</div>Porque Bruce era bueno, Dick solía olvidar lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los alfas acerca de los cuerpos de los omegas y los beta. Tratándolos como objetos a ambos. A unos como una herramienta, a los otros como una conveniencia para inflar el número de habitantes de una manada.<p>– Sólo hablan tonterías. – Bruce se puso de pie con clara molestia.</p>
<p>– No es cierto… – Dick aún no podía verlo al rostro. – Son unos imbéciles en muchas cosas, pero tienen razón en… En algo. – Estiró la manta en sus manos. – La manada es demasiado pequeña para su propia seguridad Bruce. De este tamaño, cualquier otra podría… señalar que no haces un buen trabajo como alfa, que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para tener todo lo que posees.</p>
<p>– Tenemos hijos. Ellos tendrán sus propios cachorros. – Bruce terminaba de cambiarse, con movimientos toscos e irritados. – Y la manada aumentará.</p>
<p>– Bruce, por favor. – Tampoco tenía que mentirle para que se sintiera mejor. – Jason se fue de la manada, y lo sabes. Decidió tomar su propio camino. Tim encontró a un alfa extraordinario y amable, estoy muy feliz por él, pero… Tienes que aceptar lo que decidió. Va a irse con él. Irá a vivir con su manada. Es un omega. Es lo común.</p>
<p>– La nuestra tiene mucho más recursos y oportunidades para él que la de Kent.</p>
<p>– Pero no la fuerza para mantenerse unida… – Demasiado pequeña. La manada de Clark era grande y fuerte, con los Kent y los Lane viviendo en Metrópolis. – Sólo somos Alfred, Dami, tú y yo… Eso es nada. Las manadas son… grandes. De al menos ocho personas, y nunca hemos llegado a eso. Ni siquiera cuando Jason y Tim estaban aquí… </p>
<p>Bruce estaba molesto por esto. Podía notarlo en el cómo aventó su camisa al cesto, con fuerza. Era frustración… Dick se sentía un tanto responsable por esto.</p>
<p>– Se que no soy propiamente el matriarca de esta manada. No soy ni nunca seré el primer omega, pero aún así, quiero… ayudar en lo que pueda. – Decirle esto le dolía mucho más que las cosas que escuchó en la fiesta. – Si es lo que esta manada necesita… Si es lo que tú necesitas, entonces… – Se mordió el labio, juntando fuerza para decirlo. – Puedes tener los hijos que desees con otros omegas. Sólo… no compres a algún omega vulnerable… Eso sería un horrible ejemplo para Damian.</p>
<p>– ¡Richard! – Bruce dirigió su enojo hacia su esposo, acercándose a la cama, por poco gruñendo. – ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?</p>
<p>– ¡Es lo que está manada necesita! – Dick tampoco estaba feliz con la posibilidad. Él sólo… quería hacer lo mejor para todos…</p>
<p>– ¡Por supuesto que no!</p>
<p>– ¡Sí lo es! – No sabía a quién intentaba convencer. Si Bruce o a él mismo. – No quiero que un día llegue un alfa mucho más agresivo, te haga algo, lastime a Damian, a Alfred… No quiero que te quiten todo por lo que tu familia ha trabajado. </p>
<p>– ¿Me consideras tan débil como para perder ante cualquier alfa?</p>
<p>– No Bruce, claro que no. – Sentía que su esposo desviaba el tema y lo frustraba. – Eres fuerte, fácilmente podrías ganarle a cualquier alfa de esta ciudad. Pero eres uno… ¿Qué harás si vienen muchos de ellos? ¿Podrás tú solo protegernos a todos? </p>
<p>– Claro que sí.</p>
<p>– Bruce… – Sólo quería que pensara con coherencia. – Si es por mí… no debes preocuparte. Haz hecho mucho todos estos años. Peleado por tus cachorros y sus circunstancias, haberte casado conmigo y darme un legítimo lugar a tu lado... Puedo soportar sus habladurías, lo que los otros esposos digan de mí. No tienes qué preocuparte. – Además, un beta no podría reemplazar a un omega en la cama, ¿Verdad? –  Puedo hacer esto por la manada, y por ti.</p>
<p>– ¡Es que yo no quiero que hagas nada por mí! – Alzó la voz unos tonos más de lo que debería, y Dick lo observó herido. Bruce se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Perder la paciencia no iba a llevarlos a ningún lado. </p>
<p>Se sentó cerca de su esposo, a pesar de que este le volteó el rostro. No importaba. Entrelazó una de sus manos y con la otra acarició su mejilla, para que lo mirara. </p>
<p>– Dick… A mí no me importa en lo absoluto lo que ellos digan. – Acarició un tanto esa piel que le encantaba. – Jamás he querido dictar mi vida conforme a lo que ellos y sus rumores dicen. Nunca. </p>
<p>– Pero no son sólo sus rumores…</p>
<p>– Lo sé, la fuerza de la manada. – Le hablaba suave, tratando que comprendiera. – De nada sirve una manada fuerte si va a basarse en algo como eso. Traer cachorros a este mundo sólo para complacer a los demás… eso sería terrible. Sería como traicionar a mis padres, que soportaron lo mismo por tantos años.</p>
<p>– Eso no quiere decir que no puedas intentarlo. Tus padres eran alfas Bruce… yo sólo soy un beta. Eres un blanco fácil, por mi culpa… </p>
<p>– No es tu culpa. Pude haber elegido casarme con cualquier omega de esta ciudad, pero esa nunca fue mi intención. Yo quería ser feliz, y sólo puedo serlo contigo…</p>
<p>– Pero… – Dick sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y su voz a quebrarse. – Los omegas… ellos…</p>
<p>– ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – Bruce acarició con su pulgar el rostro de su esposo, con una sonrisa suave. – ¿Qué vas a decir sobre ellos? ¿Que pueden darme hijos? ¿Que son mejores en la cama para mí sólo por ser omegas?</p>
<p>Dick se sintió descubierto, y dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Bruce soltó una sonrisa enternecida, limpiando una de sus lágrimas con otra caricia. </p>
<p>– No hay nada que un omega pueda ofrecerme que haga que lo prefiera antes que a ti, Richard.</p>
<p>– Bruce…</p>
<p>– No, escuchame. – Soltó su mano para acunar su rostro con ambas y poder limpiar esas silenciosas lágrimas que perturbaban el hermoso rostro de su esposo. – A mí no me importa todo lo que ellos digan, ni me importa cuántas veces lo digan. Nunca va a gustarles nada de mí, ni de ti. Aún si fueras un omega con seis cachorros, encontrarían algo para ser crueles con nuestra familia. Por muchos años siempre ha sido igual. Siempre me han dicho de todo. Por ser hijo de dos alfas. Por adoptar a un alfa. Por pensar que robé un omega. Por romper mi compromiso. Por tener un cachorro por mí mismo. Por casarme contigo… Si me rigiera por lo que ellos piensan, jamás habría tenido el valor de decirte lo mucho que te he amado desde que te conocí.</p>
<p>– Bruce…</p>
<p>– Nunca nos hubiéramos casado. Nunca hubiera podido darle otra oportunidad a Jason. Quién sabe qué alfa rico se hubiera robado a Tim sólo por sus recursos. Aún si lo de Talia no funcionó, tengo a un cachorro maravilloso que cuido contigo. ¿Te imaginas eso? ¿Cuántas personas hubieran sido infelices? – Le sonrió con suavidad. – Creo que Alfred hubiera dejado de estar tan orgulloso de mí como siempre dice que lo está.</p>
<p>– Pero Bruce, la manada…</p>
<p>– Si es lo que te preocupa, es algo que ya había pensando antes… – Pasó las puntas de sus dedos en una caricia suave en su perfil. – Le he… Le hemos dado oportunidades a chicos sin manada que necesitaban alguien que los amara, que viera por ellos. ¿Por qué no seguir haciéndolo?</p>
<p>– ¿Uh…? ¿De qué hablas? </p>
<p>– Hay demasiados niños en la calle, en orfanatos… Todos esos idiotas que dicen esos mismos rumores, piensan que esos niños, que no tienen la sangre de su manada, no son merecedores de una. Sabemos que eso no es cierto. Quiero otorgarle una oportunidad a ellos también.</p>
<p>– Te refieres a… ¿Nosotros? ¿Adoptar a uno más de ellos?</p>
<p>– A muchos de ellos… – Se acercó a darle un beso suave. – Eres la única persona con la que querría hacerlo. Me casé contigo no sólo por tu belleza, o tus malas bromas. – Ahora besó su mejilla. – Lo hice porque tienes un hermoso corazón. Uno que ha amado a mis hijos como si fueran suyos. Y se que harás lo mismo con ellos. Podemos hacer felices a muchos niños que nos necesitan, y evitar los riesgos que temes ante manadas más grandes. ¿Qué dices?</p>
<p>Dick se quedó callado por un segundo, observando la posibilidad, viendo el rostro de los tres cachorros de la casa. Lo que fue antes de que llegaran y lo que fue después. Asintió, algo emocionado y conmovido. Bruce, como siempre… Pensando y sintiendo mucho más de lo que su rostro demostraba. Rodeó su cuello, abrazándolo fuerte.</p>
<p>– Me encantaría… </p>
<p>– Lo sabía. – Rodeó su cuerpo también, en un abrazo fuerte. Si Dick estaba tranquilo, él estaba bien. Si Dick quería hacer esto a su lado, no había nada más que lo detuviera.</p>
<p>– Pero… – Se separó sólo lo suficiente para estar cerca del rostro de su esposo. – ¿Estás seguro que estás conforme conmigo? Jamás te daré lo que un omega podría… No sólo hijos, si no… – No quería seguir esa oración. Le ponía triste pensarlo. </p>
<p>Bruce sonrió, algo enternecido por esa muestra de inseguridad que Dick no solía demostrar. No al menos sobre su apariencia.</p>
<p>– Dick… – Lo llamó suavemente, bajando su rostro para dejar un pequeño beso en su cuello. Al verlo temblar, comenzó a repartir un par más, en una línea suave que iba bajando hacia el borde de su camiseta. – Yo no te hago el amor porque espere un niño… O porque espere satisfacción hormonal…</p>
<p>Siguió besando, involucrando su lengua, probando la piel de su esposo. Una de las manos en su espalda bajó en una caricia atrevida y las puntas de sus dedos entraron por el resorte de la pijama celeste. </p>
<p>– Mngh… – </p>
<p>Dick apretó el agarre con su esposo, dando un suspiro cuando sintió sus dientes encajarse en su cuello, con la suficiente suavidad para no lastimarlo y con la suficiente fuerza como para encender su lívido. </p>
<p>– Lo hago porque te amo. – Se separó para al fin verlo, y sintió una inmensa tranquilidad al notar alegría de nuevo en esos hermosos ojos azules. Tras unos segundos de una sonrisa enamorada, comenzaron a besarse, perdiéndose en el calor del momento y en su amor. </p>
<p>Las personas y sus palabras siempre estarían persiguiéndolos… pero siempre se tendrían al otro y su inmenso amor para hacerles frente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No es muy popular beta Dick en el fandom BruDick, pero es de mis versiones favoritas, así que quise jugar un poco con ese escenario &lt;3</p>
<p>Espero que les haya gustado.<br/>Muchas gracias por leer~ </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>